


Skimbleshanks

by Zaggiestan



Series: Zagene: Try Fantasy Fulfillment [1]
Category: The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Blow Jobs, Consent, Costume Kink, Deep Throating, M/M, Open Relationships, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, loving fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaggiestan/pseuds/Zaggiestan
Summary: What starts out as a photoshop prank, turns into something much more meaningful.
Relationships: Zach Kornfeld/Eugene Lee Yang
Series: Zagene: Try Fantasy Fulfillment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Skimbleshanks

**Author's Note:**

> This happens directly after the video "Try Guys Photoshop Prank Battle Pt. 3 - Wildest Dreams". I couldn't get this out of my head after watching the video. 
> 
> If any of the guys or their partners see this, I tried to best capture the essence of their characters while putting them in this wild and sexy scenario. No disrespect is intended.

_“I want to give Eugene the sex dream with Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat that he’s always dreamed of…” Zach smirked into the camera._

_* * * * *_

_“I don’t know if this is Eugene’s dream or mine,” Zach chuckles. “This is so fucked!” he squeals in laughter, “This is fucked! This is deeply fucked up! I’ve made a - I’ve done a baaaad thing.”_

_* * * * *_

_“Guys, I am known among the audience for loving the movie Cats; Eugene also loves the movie cats, specifically one character - Skimbleshanks, the Railway Cat - he’s played by a very hot actor! And so I wanted to fulfill Eugene’s dream of finally being able to rail Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat!”_

_Zach moved out of frame of the Zoom call and revealed a photoshop of Eugene’s head on a gay porn actor’s body on all fours, penetrating the ass of a photoshopped Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat on the edge of a pool. The three other guys see the full scene in all its glory, even though the image will have a huge black rectangle covering the sex scene in post-production._

_Keith and Ned immediately began shouting over each other, in uncomfortable laughter:_

_Keith: “NO!”  
Ned: “Oh, my God!”  
Keith: “NO! YOU CAN’T - WE CAN’T”  
Ned: “We can’t use that!”  
Keith: “WE CAN’T PUT THIS ON THE INTERNET! ARE YOU NUTS!? ARE YOU NUTS!?”  
Ned: “We can’t even - We can’t even blur it! We can’t even blur it” _

_Meanwhile, Eugene walks back and forth in and out of frame, speechless and laughing loudly while making a cut/time out symbol across his upper chest._

_Zach is giggling with glee. “I didn’t even know if this was okay to show you as a friend…”_

_Ned is backed away from the monitor as far as he can go, hands clutched over his face in horror._

_Keith shouts, “IT’S NOT!” while laughing._

_Eugene, finally able to speak, says, “Oh no, it’s VERY funny! What did you google to get the base image?”_

_“I googled ‘Tasteful gay porn’” Zach says, while all four guys burst into further fits of laughter._

* * * * *

The following day after they stopped filming the photoshop reveal, Zach was still anxious about whether he crossed a line. The guys all seemed to take it well, but he really hoped he didn’t cross a line with Eugene. He pondered this as he sipped his Zadiko tea. Bowie was curled up on a cushion in the corner; Maggie was at work. Mind on his photoshop prank for Eugene and not paying too much attention to what he was doing, Zach subconsciously reopened the tab where he found the base image for the photo. Zach gave a little start when he looked up at his monitor and saw hundreds of photos of men in all kinds of sexual acts. Men down on their knees, sucking other men’s cocks; men bending each other over and penetrating their asses; men laying vertically in opposite directions and 69ing, cocks in each other’s mouths; men covered in cum. 

Zach’s abnormally large cock was rock hard in his pants, straining against the fabric. He reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his skinny jeans, aching for release from their confines. 

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the front door of his apartment. “SHIT!” Zach exclaimed. Bowie started barking. “No, Bowie! Place!” Bowie returned to his cushion, whining. Zach quickly rebuttoned and painfully rezipped his pants and started toward the door, before retreating. “Shit!” Zach repeated, returning to his computer to hurriedly close the gay porn tabs. He felt like a 13 year old kid again, hiding his porn from his parents, except there were no huge boobies in these pictures. He finally rushed to the front door, grabbing a face mask along the way, and looked out the peep hole to make sure his visitor was wearing a mask, cautious due to possible COVID-19 exposure. 

It was Eugene. He was standing at the door wearing a large backpack and a mask of his own. Even through the peephole he looked hot, his gorgeous thick raven hair in its perfect messy sweep. Zach opened the door. 

“Eugene, what’s up man?” Zach was concerned because usually Eugene texts before he comes over. Judging by the backpack, Zach was concerned Eugene and Matt had a fight. 

“Hey Zach, can I uh come in?” Eugene asked. 

“Oh, of course, sorry,” Zach said, stepping back and letting Eugene into his apartment. Both men took off their masks. The Try Guys maintained a quarantine bubble with regular COVID tests and full transparency on results. Eugene went into Zach’s kitchen to wash his hands, then bent down to greet Bowie like he always does. 

“What took you so long to answer the door?” Eugene asked with his typical side smirk. Direct and blunt as always with no small talk to be heard. 

Zach turned deep pink under his mask. “I - uh - was in - was in the bathroom,” he lied unconvincingly. 

Eugene smirked again but asked no follow up questions. They walked into Zach’s living room and Eugene set down his backpack. Zach waited politely for Eugene to get to the reason for his visit, not wanting to raise the question of whether or not he and Matt got into a fight, but why else would he come with a backpack? 

“How long did you search for the base image for my photoshop?” Eugene asked, sitting on the couch. 

The deep pink tinge returned to Zach’s cheeks. “A - a while,” he replied truthfully, grinning nervously. 

“Did you like what you saw?” 

“Eugene - ?” Zach started.

“Answer the question,” Eugene stated simply. 

“I don’t know.” Zach said, “Eugene, why - ?” 

“Yes you do,” Eugene said, interrupting him again. “Would you ever want to try the things you saw in those pictures… with me?” 

“What?! Eugene!” Zach yelped. 

It wasn’t as if he had never thought about it if he was perfectly honest with himself. There were nights, years ago when they worked at Buzzfeed when they would go out to a bar near one or the other of their apartments and get drunk and end up staying over. Nights when the unresolved sexual tension between them was palpable. But Zach was always too scared to make a move and neither were the type to cross that line while the other was inebriated. But that was then, and this was now. 

Little moments quickly flashed across Zach’s mind... Eugene slapping his ass when he was dressed as Burt Reynolds for that photoshoot video... Eugene admitting he wanted to fuck Zach in that lie detector test... Eugene and him doing blowjob shots from each other’s laps... Eugene sucking tequila from his belly button and licking salt from his chest... Eugene and he handcuffed together for that video, sharing Eugene’s bed… Eugene and he mimicking hand jobs on each other with the face roller things in the Korean skincare video… Catching a glimpse of Eugene’s cock as he tried on thongs behind the curtain, so thankful of the compression shorts he was wearing himself as he modeled the same thongs for the cameras...

Zach looked up to see Eugene calmly watching him expectantly yet with a strangely triumphant expression on his face, as if he could read Zach’s mind. Zach gulped. “I mean, I dunno. No! Yes. Maybe. I dunno! Is it hot in here? It’s not as if I’ve never considered it Eugene, but - but - wait - what about Matt and Maggie?” 

“Matt and I have an understanding,” Eugene replied simply. “We have an open relationship.” 

“You do?” It didn’t surprise him, now that he thought about it. Eugene was always disappearing with strangers when they used to go clubbing together - back when clubbing was a thing. “Still, Eugene! Maggie! I love her! I would never do anything to hurt her! I love my fiance, Eugene! She’s my everything.”

Eugene sat quietly, looking Zach calmly in the eyes. After a minute, he took out his phone and sent a quick text. 

“What are you doing?” Zach asked. “Who are you talking to? Eugene, answer me!” 

Zach’s phone buzzed in his hands. He looked down to see Maggie’s beautiful face looking up at him. His eyes widened in shock and he looked up to see that familiar smirk back on Eugene’s face. 

“You better answer that,” Eugene said. 

Zach pushed accept and held the phone to his ear, holding his breath. “Hi Maggie.” 

“Zach, bubbie, it’s okay. Listen to me - my break’s almost over so I can’t talk long - Eugene called me yesterday and told me what he was going to do and asked for my permission. Zach, we both know you’re not entirely straight. All the times we’ve been watching movies and admiring the sexy men together. The Duke in Bridgerton! It’s okay, Zach. I want you to be yourself; your whole self. I love you - all of you - for exactly who you are.” Maggie’s voice, which always made his heart flutter, was full of warmth and comfort as always. 

“Maggie, I love you. I would never want to hurt you; you’re my everything!” tears welled up in his eyes.

“I know, cutie!” Maggie laughed. “I know. I love you too. We’re going to have a long and happy life together. I want you to explore all sides of yourself. And this is Eugene we’re talking about, not some random guy. Eugene is one of our best friends; he’s going to be one of your best men at our wedding. Nothing that happens today will change that. I trust Eugene and I know you do too. He would never hurt either of us. He’s going to be very gentle. I have to be getting back to work now, but I want you to enjoy this experience if you want it and I know you do. Please, bubbie. Promise me you’ll have a good time? I want to hear all the juicy details later, okay? I love you, my sweet cutie. Forever and always.” 

“Okay,” Zach said, a slight tremor in his voice. “I love you too, Maggie, more than anything. You’re amazing!” 

She chuckled on the other end of the line. “I know.” 

“Have a good rest of your shift, babe.” 

After disconnecting the call, he went over to the sofa and sat nervously next to Eugene, not meeting his eyes for several moments. 

“Zach,” Eugene’s voice was soft and gentle, with no hint of the dominant power it normally held. Zach’s beautiful sapphire eyes finally met Eugene's deep onyx ones. “I would never come between you and Maggie. You’re my best friends. I care deeply about you both. And we don’t have to go any further if you don’t want to. I’m here to help you discover sides of yourself you’ve never touched.” 

The last word sent goosebumps up Zach’s spine and across the nape of his neck. Eugene scooted ever so slightly closer to Zach on the couch. Their hands were so close that Zach could feel an electric current run between them even though they weren’t yet touching. 

“At any point during today’s… activities… if you don’t want to go any further, we won’t. Okay?” Eugene asked in the same soft voice. Zach nodded. “Now, may I kiss you?” 

The deep pink tinge returned to Zach’s cheeks. He gulped and nodded again. “Please!” 

Eugene leaned in closer to Zach, his hand finally on top of the paler, more petite hand. His chiseled flawless face coming closer, closer, until their lips finally met, like two magnets that have been kept apart with years of pent up tension. Too soon, Eugene broke the kiss and smiled. 

“Your lips are softer even than they look,” he whispered to Zach. 

“Shut up and kiss me again!” Zach said, uncharacteristically to the point. It was as if their roles were reversed if only for a minute. His hands ran through Eugene's thick, voluminous raven hair, angling the back of Eugene’s head to deepen the kiss as their lips furiously met again. Eugene’s lips parted and their tongues met, eliciting a moan that reverberated from Zach’s diaphragm. 

Eugene placed his hands on Zach’s narrow hips and pulled the smaller man into his lap without breaking the kiss. Zach now had both hands running through Eugene’s hair while Eugene's hands ran up Zach’s back inside his shirt. Eugene bit and sucked on Zach’s bottom lip, eliciting a soft, high pitched moan from the younger man. Zach began kissing Eugene’s strong jawline as Eugene started cupping Zach’s ass in his hands. 

Zach pulled Eugene’s shirt up over his head, exposing his lean, muscular dancer’s chest, which Zach’s hands began feeling all over. Zach then took off his own shirt and threw it aside, exposing his own petite hairy chest. 

The two men resumed furiously making out, massaging each other’s tongues together while running their hands over each other’s chests and sides. Both were painfully aware of their erections straining against the confines of their pants. 

“Do you want to take this into my bedroom?” Zach whispered into Eugene’s ear. 

Eugene moaned in response, “Fuck yes!”

Eugene stood quickly, lifting Zach into his arms and carrying him across the room, causing Zach to squeal and giggle. 

“Wait, I almost forgot!” Eugene said

“What?” Zach asked his carrier. 

“I’m going to lean down so you can grab my backpack; I have a surprise for you!” 

Zach grinned and put on a high pitched silly voice, “Why, Mr. Lee Yang, I don’t think I can handle another surprise!” 

Eugene groaned, amused. “Jesus Christ, Zach. Shut up and grab the backpack before I drop you,” he chuckled. 

Zach giggled and grabbed the backpack from its handle as Eugene leaned over. Eugene stood upright again, smirked, and gave Zach a quick peck on the lips as he carried him down the hall and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them with his heel; they didn’t need Bowie watching. 

Eugene laid the slim man down on his bed, and slid on top of him, pushing the backpack to the side for the time being. Zach wrapped his legs and arms around Eugene’s torso and the two men resumed kissing deeply, thrusting their still clothed dicks against each other’s. 

“Eugene, please, please take my pants off,” Zach pleaded. 

Eugene began kissing Zach’s neck, shoulders, and collarbone, making his way down the slim body. He stopped at Zach’s chest and licked each of his larger-than-average areolas in turn, sucking Zach’s nipples and causing multiple high pitched moans to escape his soft little mouth. Eugene kissed down his stomach, while finally unbuttoning his jeans, slowly unzipping them, and began pulling them off. Zach lifted up his pelvis so Eugene could finally slide the pants off, relieved that his large erection was released from the confines of the unforgiving material. 

Eugene paused to admire the enormous tent in his best friend’s boxer briefs. “Wow. It’s even bigger hard than I always imagined it would be!” 

Zach looked down at Eugene with pride-filled eyes at the compliment. “How long have you been imagining this, Eugene?” 

Eugene looked Zach directly in his eyes and answered, “Since the moment we met.”

Zach’s eyes widened in surprise and filled with tears, “Really?! I was so ugly back then!”

“No, Zach! No. You thought you were and that pained me to no end. You have always had a beautiful, sexy, incredibly fuckable body. You’ve always been so damn hot.” 

Zach was stunned. “I never thought I could ever be wanted by a dude as hot as you, or a woman as hot as my financé.” 

“Yet you ended up with both,” Eugene said, his eyes filled with admiration. “Now, I think it’s time for your surprise. Do you trust me?” 

“More than anything,” Zach replied to his best friend. 

“Open the backpack.” 

Zach didn’t know why he was nervous but his hand shook as he reached over and scooted the backpack closer. He slowly unzipped it enough to peak inside. The deep pink tinge returned to his cheeks once more, a goofy smile plastered his face, and his eyes widened in shock. 

“EUGEEEENE!” he laughed. “Oh no! Where the hell did you even get this?!”

“I have my sources. Don’t pretend it doesn’t excite you,” Eugene said frankly with his knowing smirk. “The thin fabric concealing your colossal cock didn’t hide that twitch. I’ve… I’ve never done this specifically with anyone before. Will you be my first?” Eugene surprisingly had a vulnerable tremor in his voice.

Zach gave his friend a reassuring smile and nod. “Yes. Wait outside the door and I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

Eugene paused in the doorway and said over his shoulder, “Don’t forget to lose your underwear,” before closing the door behind him. 

Zach took a long time. Eugene was standing in the hall, thinking about what was going to happen, trying to resist the urge to unzip his pants and masturbate. 

Finally, he heard Zach’s voice, breathless with giggles, “Oh god! Okay!” 

Eugene opened the door to see Zach apprehensive, dressed from head to toe in a costume. The top half was an orange tabby cat leotard, complete with a face covering with ears and whiskers. The bottom half was red, high waisted pants that lengthened Zach’s body attached to suspenders over his shoulders. A tail was swaying between his legs. He was also wearing a red collar with a bell on it and a red conductor’s cap. Zach Kornfeld had transformed into Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat from Tom Hooper’s ludicrous guilty pleasure adaptation of Cats. 

Zach’s blue eyes were widened with worry from behind his cat face as he watched Eugene, waiting for a reaction. Eugene’s cock twitched in his pants, somehow becoming harder than it already was. 

“I…” Zach began nervously, “I know I’m not ripped like Steven McRae. I know I don’t fulfill the fantasy…”

Eugene quickly crossed to the younger man, grabbing his face and roughly kissing him. Zach’s soft lips parted once again and Eugene’s tongue was furiously massaging his own. They thrusted against each other vertically, feeling each other’s hardness underneath their pants. 

“You don’t listen very well, do you?” Eugene whispered in his best friend’s - now lover’s - ear. “YOU are my fantasy!” 

Eugene dropped to his knees. Unlike the costume in the movie, the red pants had a flap in both the front and back, fastened up with gold snaps. One wouldn’t know by looking at the costume but the cat leotard did not extend into the lower half; instead it was sewn into the pants, leaving no additional layers under the flaps for easy access. Whoever had made the costume, and Zach suspected it was their friend and often collaborator Roman, had done an excellent job. 

Eugene unsnapped the front flap and slowly lowered the fabric, revealing Zach’s fully erect 9-inch penis. Eugene moaned at the sight of it. “I’ve wanted this cock for so long!” 

Zach smiled down at his best friend and cupped his face in his delicate hand. “It’s all yours now.” 

Eugene grabbed it at the base and gave the circumcised head a passionate kiss, making Zach give a moan that vibrated throughout his body. Eugene began licking up and down each side and the bottom of Zach’s cock, moistening it with his mouth. Finally, he took the head of Zach’s dick in his mouth and ran his tongue in circles around it and Zach threw back his head and gave a squeal of passion. Zach ran his hands once more into Eugene’s thick hair as Eugene sucked more of his ample length into his mouth, cupping the bottom of the beautiful cock with his tongue. 

Eugene began bobbing his head back and forth along Zach’s cock, taking a little more of it into his mouth each time. He took more of Zach than any woman had ever been able to take during any blowjob he ever had in his life. The sheer size of Zach’s cock made it impossible for anyone to deepthroat him, or so he thought. Eugene kept taking more and more of his cock until Zach felt Eugene’s throat muscles relax and he entered the back of his throat. Eugene had made it to the base of his cock and was swallowing his throat around it, with no sign of a gag-reflex.

“Oh - oh fuck Eugene! That feels so good, baby!” Zach squealed in pleasure, high pitched moans nonstop out of his mouth. Eugene pulled off Zach’s cock and Zach gave a groan of impatience at the removal of the incredible sensation.

“Zach, I want you to fuck my face!” Eugene gasped, a mixture of his own drool and Zach’s precum pouring out of his mouth. 

“Eugene! Are, are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Zach responded wide-eyed. 

“I can take it!” Eugene moaned, taking Zach’s dick back into his mouth and down his throat. 

Zach moaned and grabbed each side of Eugene’s head and began thrusting hard into his friend’s mouth. Eugene stood still, giving up control and relaxing his throat muscles, swallowing around Zach’s massive cock each time it entered his throat. They were both heavily moaning. 

“Eugene, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh Fuck! Eugene! Fuck! Mmmm. Ohhhh! Fuck!” Zach let out in a string of moans. Every orifice of Eugene’s face was streaming out tears, saliva, sweat, liquid of some kind. He loved having his mouth used and abused by Zach’s eager cock. 

“Eugene, I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum!” Zach started to pull out but Eugene forcefully shook his head and clamped his hands around Zach’s skinny thighs. Zach let out the loudest high pitched squeal yet and came down Eugene’s throat, spewing ropes and ropes of thick salty sweet cum. 

Just as Eugene let Zach’s softening yet still huge cock slip from between his lips, Zach’s knees buckled and Eugene caught him in his arms, and laid him gently on the bed, climbing next to him. 

Zach grabbed Eugene’s face and brought their lips together, sliding his tongue into Eugene’s mouth and tasting his own cum. They kissed for several minutes. 

“This costume is too fucking hot!” Zach said. 

“Well, then let's get you out of it so you can rest comfortably,” Eugene said caringly. 

“Rest? Who said anything about rest?” Zach replied. “By the way, why the fuck are your pants still on?” He reached for the button. 

“Are you sure, Zach? You don’t have to feel obligated to get me off too. You look spent.” Eugene said, voice of concern. 

“I’ll tell you when I’m fucking spent, Eugene! Now give me your cock and take this damn costume off of me!” 

Eugene laughed at his friend’s continued eagerness and stamina and reached behind him to unclasp the collar and the back of the costume. He slid the costume off Zach’s slim body and tossed it off the bed, leaving the sexy slender man completely naked. 

“Wait,” Zach said. He picked up the red belled collar and fastened it back around his neck. When Eugene gave a quizzical smirk, Zach giggled, “What? We don’t have to lose the whole spirit of it.” He gave a playful little flick to the bell, meowed, then promptly pounced on the older man, knocking him back on the bed. 

Zach kissed Eugene deeply, straddling him and humping his bulge with his ass, causing Eugene to moan deeply. Zach trailed wet kisses across his jawline and down his neck, sucking and biting in places, causing Eugene to gasp. Zach began kissing down Eugene’s lean muscular chest. He lightly bit Eugene’s right nipple while simultaneously pinching the left. 

“Fuck yeah!” Eugene moaned. Zach licked each one of Eugene’s abs as he slowly made his way down to his trousers. Eugene couldn’t stop himself from placing a hand on Zach’s head, speeding up his descent. 

Zach finally unbuttoned Eugene’s trousers and was met with yet another surprise. Zach chuckled and met Eugene’s eyes. “No underwear?” 

Eugene smirked. “Figured I wouldn’t need it for long.” 

Zach asked, “How were you so sure I would go along with this?” 

Eugene smirked wickedly again and raised one eyebrow. “Are you going to deny the fact that you’ve wanted my cock as long as I’ve wanted yours?”

Zach cocked his head to the side; he couldn’t deny it. “Fair enough,” he laughed as he unzipped Eugene’s pants and yanked them off in one smooth motion. 

Eugene’s cock, though shorter than Zach’s, was girthier. Precum was leaking from the head as it twitched, finally free of its cloth prison. 

Eugene closely watched Zach’s eyes to see if he was having doubts. It was one thing getting your dick sucked or passionately kissing someone; it was another thing entirely to put a dick in your mouth. But Zach’s eyes were full of lust and hunger as he looked upon Eugene’s beautiful body and fully erect cock. 

Zach took Eugene’s cock in his delicate hand and felt it pulse with power. He’d never held another cock before and it felt completely different from his own. He looked up into those beautiful onyx eyes that kept watching him and smiled sweetly as he kissed the cock in his hand. Zach licked his lips then slowly extended his tongue and licked the head of Eugenes cock. Eugene moaned encouragingly. Zach licked up and down the thick shaft of Eugene’s cock, wetting it as Eugene had done for him. 

Eugene was staring down at the beautiful figure in front of him. There was no better word to describe his friend. Zach was beautiful. From his thin pale face, gorgeous blue eyes, and supple, soft pink lips, to his small torso with its narrow shoulders, petite chest with his large nipples, to his plumper-than-online-persona-cannon beautiful ass and his surprisingly long and athletic legs. Even Zach’s hair, which was constantly a source of self-consciousness, was beautiful to Eugene, especially after the wonderful results of his hair restoration surgery. Eugene always thought the one white-blonde streak among the rich dark brown of Zach’s hair was so sexy. 

Zach finally took Eugene’s girthy cock into his small mouth and began bobbing up and down. 

“Yes, that’s it, baby. You’re doing so good.” Eugene gave encouragement in his deep voice. Zach moaned and Eugene could feel the vibration reverberate through his cock. For a first time cocksucker, Zach was doing very well. Then again Eugene had just given him a masterclass. 

Zach was trying to get more and more of Eugene in his mouth with every bob, just as Eugene had done, and was salivating enough to keep Eugene well lubricated as Zach’s hand slid up and down the base he could not get to. Eugene’s cock hit the back of Zach’s throat and Zach gagged, coughed, and spluttered just a little. Zach looked up at Eugene with concern in his eyes, afraid he had done something wrong. 

“It’s okay, Zach,” Eugene said in a soft and gentle voice, “You’re doing so good. There’s no need to go deeper right now. I can teach you how to lose your gag reflex over time. What you’re doing feels so good.” Eugene reached down and caressed Zach’s face, wiping away tears that happened when he gagged. 

Zach readjusted himself on the bed, curling his legs up sideways to make himself more comfortable. As he did so, Eugene caught a glimpse of something he wasn’t expecting; Zach’s cock was fully erect once more. 

“Come here, Zach. Lay on top of me so we can 69. I want that cock of yours again!” 

As Eugene slid down the bed to give the smaller man room, Zach climbed on top of Eugene and aimed his large cock directly into Eugene’s mouth as he took Eugene’s cock back into his own. Eugene swallowed Zach once again down to the base of his cock, causing Zach to give a high pitched moan that vibrated down Eugene’s shaft. They found a steady rhythm together, bobbing up and down each other’s cocks. Eugene reached up and began slowly massaging Zach’s ass, causing more moans from the younger man. 

“Eugene?” Zach said tentatively.  
“Yes, baby?” Eugene answered. 

“Do you want to fuck my ass?” Zach asked, a tremor in his voice. 

Eugene froze and his body went rigid. “Wait, what?” 

He felt Zach give an anxious shudder on top of him. “I mean… if you don’t want to, I understand… I just thought I’d like to try it… I just wanted to feel you inside me” 

Eugene turned around and laid next to Zach, facing him. Zach was riddled with disappointment and wouldn’t meet Eugene’s eyes at first. 

“Look at me,” Eugene said, cupping the beautiful face inches from his own. Zach looked at him apprehensively. 

“I want nothing more than to be inside of you,” Eugene said with his caring, husky voice. “But, that’s a lot for your first time. I don’t want to give you more than you can handle. Are you sure?” 

Zach nodded and said, “Please?” 

In response, Eugene leaned forward and kissed him. “Okay, baby. Get on all fours so I can prep you.” 

Zach did as told, looking sexier than ever with his back arched and his perky, eager little ass spread wide in front of Eugene. Eugene’s cock twitched at the sight. 

Zach wondered what Eugene meant by “prep” him. Lube he supposed. He gave a little jolt when Eugene’s hands cupped his ass, massaging gently. A few times Eugene ran a finger up and down Zach’s crack, not penetrating him yet; just allowing him to get used to the sensation. Each time this happened, Zach moaned approval. 

Eugene leaned over and kissed the smiley face tattoo Zach had on the side of his right buttcheek, causing Zach to giggle. “I’ve always wanted to kiss that,” Eugene confessed. He continued kissing and nibbling different parts of Zach’s ass. 

Zach was enjoying the new sensations, giggling when Eugene’s lips tickled him and moaning when he bit him. Then, unexpectedly, Eugene gave an openmouthed kiss to Zach’s puckered little hole. While cupping both Zach’s ass cheeks, Eugene started licking up and down Zach’s crack, lubricating the whole area. When Eugene pressed his tongue against Zach’s entrance and slipped inside, Zach shouted, “OH FUCK!” 

Zach began gyrating his hips back against Eugene’s face. The sensation of Eugene’s wet tongue sliding in and out of his ass was bizarre but felt so damn good. Eugene was putting his tongue as far as he could into Zach’s asshole while flexing it and swirling it in and out. Zach was letting out a constant squeal of pleasure. 

“Lay on your back,” Eugene said. 

Zach rolled over and laid his head back on a pillow. Eugene spread apart the petite man’s legs and bent his knees gently toward his chest. 

“Wet my fingers,” Eugene held his hand up to Zach’s mouth. Zach eagerly sucked Eugene’s strong fingers into his hot mouth and slicked saliva over them. Eugene then pressed his middle finger past Zach’s sphincter, causing a small jolt of pain to shoot through his body. Eugene held his hand still and allowed Zach to get used to the sensation, before inserting his ring finger to join the other. He began to slowly slide his fingers in and out. The pain had subsided and Zach was moaning in pleasure. 

Eugene shifted his finger upward, looking for Zach’s magic button. Ever so gently he massaged the spot. 

“MMMMMMMMMMM,” Zach let out a guttural moan. “HOLY SHIT! What was that?!” his body was tingling and shivering all over. 

Eugene smiled and kissed the side of Zach’s leg he was holding up with his other hand. “That was your prostate. Pretty awesome, huh?” 

Zach could only squeal and moan. After another moment or two, Zach couldn’t take it anymore. “Stop teasing me and fuck me!” he ordered. 

Eugene reached over to the backpack, which had been haphazardly kicked to the floor and unzipped the front pocket taking out a lubricated condom, tearing open the wrapper with his teeth. He unrolled it over his achingly hard cock. Eugene took each of Zach’s ankles in his hands one at a time, gave them a delicate kiss, and placed them on his own shoulders. 

“Hot ankles, indeed!” Eugene chuckled, lining up his cock to Zach’s hole. 

“Even though I prepped you with my tongue and fingers, this will hurt,” Eugene warned Zach. “If it’s too much, let me know. If you want to stop, we’ll stop, okay?” 

Zach nodded. Eugene applied pressure and slowly entered his best friend. Zach tensed up and Eugene stopped, allowing him time to get used to it. Zach was so tight; Eugene was glad he took the time to properly lube him up.

“Okay,” Zach said after a minute, “please continue.” 

Eugene pushed a little further in and then pulled back. Pushed a little bit further and then pulled back. He repeated this action slowly, allowing Zach to get comfortable. Zach reached up and placed his hand on the back of Eugene’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. As their tongues caressed each other like old friends (which they were after the day’s events), Zach could taste a musty flavor that he figured must be from Eugene eating him out. 

“You can go faster now, you won’t break me,” Zach told Eugene softly. 

Eugene quickened the pace, causing Zach to moan in pleasure and the bell on his neck to ring. 

“Mmmmmm. Fuck. Fuck me. You feel so good inside me. I can feel every twitch of your cock.” 

Eugene quickened the pace again and kissed Zach’s soft pink lips. Zach began bucking back against Eugene. 

Eugene’s cock hit Zach’s prostate causing him to squeal in pleasure. Eugene aimed for it again. And again. 

“Fuck, Eugene. Fuck. Fuck. mmmm. Fuck me harder. Oh god. Mmmmmmm Oh fuck! FUCK” 

Eugene was moaning deep in his throat, joining in to the chorus of Zach’s high pitched moans. The bell on the collar still around Zach’s neck was ringing like crazy. Eugene finally grabbed it and ripped it off the younger man’s neck, flinging it across the room. 

Eugene could feel his release building, he was seconds away from cumming. He was grunting and moaning continuously. He aimed once again for Zach’s prostate and came hard inside the condom just as it hit the magic button. 

“OH FUCK! UGHHHHHHH” Zach yelled as the head of his huge cock swelled in between the two men and shot hot cum all over their stomachs and chests. 

Zach’s legs slid off Eugene’s shoulders, just as the larger man collapsed on top of him, his softening cock still in the throbbing ass. Eugene finally slid out of Zach as Zach sighed contentedly. “Now, I’m spent!”

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Eugene, ever the nurturer, went into the bathroom to wet a washcloth and used it to wipe the cum off of both of them. He pulled off the filled condom, tied the top and threw it away. 

Then he came back to the bed, laid down next to Zach, and wrapped his arms around him. Zach looked up into Eugene’s eyes and gave him a meaningful kiss on the lips. Then Zach buried his head into Eugene’s chest and sighed contentedly. 

Eugene couldn’t stop the words slipping out of his mouth, “I love you, Zach” 

He felt Zach’s smile against the skin of his chest. “I love you too, Eugene” 

The two men fell into a contented sleep in each other’s arms. 

* * * * *

Hours later, Eugene woke to the sound of the bedroom door opening. Zach was still sound asleep in his arms. 

Eugene met Maggie’s eyes as she stood in the doorway wearing her work scrubs, a deeply loving and celebratory smile on her face. Eugene gave a satisfied smirk.

“Aww,” she exclaimed softly. “Thank you for helping him finally cross this threshold. Now, you both must be starving. What should I order us for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback. I'm trying to be more involved in the fanfic community, especially in this fandom, and I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
